


Urizen Fight: Bad Ending

by JustVisible



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bad Ending, Hentai Logic, It's best if you leave your brain at the door, M/M, Mind Break, Most certainly done already but can't find it myself, Qliphoth Rape?, Tentacle Rape, let me know in the comments tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustVisible/pseuds/JustVisible
Summary: What I think would've happened if there was no Dante ex machina at the end of Nero's second fight with Urizen. Note, that this is going to be exactly as dumb as you think it's going to be. (Be sure to read those tags)





	Urizen Fight: Bad Ending

  
Nero was thrown back from the force of the final blow. He landed heavily on his stomach, hair dyed pink from his own blood. He coughed more blood into the floor as Tendrils of Qliphoth root coiled around him. He struggled and writhed, but they just squeezed tighter. It brought forth horrible memories of being in Sanctus’s grasp, back in Fortuna. The slippery warmth of the tendrils was a stark contrast to stone, however, and they were coiling tighter and tighter by the second, as if to squeeze the life from his body like a ripe fruit.

Rage brimmed in every eye on Urizen’s body as one of the smaller tendrils, no thicker than Nero’s ankle, snaked it’s way under his shirts.

“Wait…!” Nero cried out.

Another thin root wrapped around his mouth. He bit into it - trying to fight back - but it just wrapped tighter around his face, pinning his tongue down behind his bottom teeth.

“Silence,” Urizen’s voice rumbled, “I’ve had enough of your grating little taunts.”

Another root slithered up his pant legs and the kid jerked in shock. He felt it go up, past his inner thigh, until it found a bit of fray in the crotch of his pants. It wiggled itself between the threads, before ripping open one side of his pant legs. Denim dropped in tattered spreads around his ankles as the tendril revealed more and more of his lower body. Nero could feel his ears heating up from the humiliation.

One of the thicker roots suddenly shoots out from the ground underneath Nero, clearly aiming for between his legs. Just before it got to wherever it thought it was going, Nero quickly caught it between his boots. He growled and squirmed as he wrestled to keep it away from him.

It wasn’t easy. He was weakened from his fight, to the point that his thighs were trembling with exertion. Plus his boots - though made with considerable grip on the soles - were slick with blood and threatening to slide against the membrane of the Qliphoth.

Urizen mocked him, more annoyed than amused, “Still trying to put off the inevitable. I promised you despair, child, and you’ll receive it before your last breath is drawn.”

No, Nero thought.

It was as if he jinxed it. His shoes slipped. His only saving grace was that it was slowed; his feet skidded across ridges and slopes. He let out a panicked yell when he felt it touch him, and it shot a new wave of strength into him. With tense calves, he managed to lodge the grooves of his soles into a hardened part of the root and stop it from advancing anymore.

He realised his mistake too late. The tip flicked this way and that, spreading whatever strange mucus it was covered in all over his taint.

Nero knew this struggle was pointless. There were more tendrils, curling around him mockingly. At any moment, they could easily take after where the root underneath him had failed. Even more were slowly reaching up into the air. How could he hope to get out of this one with any amount of dignity left?

That’s when a pervasive thought entered his head;

‘Just let it go,’ It said, ‘see what happens.’

Which shocked and horrified him. He knew what would happen and he wanted nothing to do with it!

That’s when a thinner root sprouted from the main, slithering inside his hole. He hiccuped and squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to watch _Urizen_ watch _him_.

It was so small and subtle he could barely feel it slicking fluid inside of him, but it writhed and lashed, gently prying him open. That larger tip was still lapping at him, like an engorged tongue. Nero moaned despite himself. He quickly disguised the sound with an indignant growl. He flashed Urizen one of his best _'I’m going to kill you'_ looks.

The Demon King, however, just spoke with the same resonating contempt as before; “Don’t worry, I’ll make you understand what it means to be human. Forcibly.”

With all the attention Nero had been receiving to something so private, he hadn’t noticed there had been another root wrapping around his unrestricted ankle. Not until both of his legs were yanked apart.

In one swift motion, the tendril pierced him. Nero threw his head back and screamed through the gag. Inch after inch sunk it’s way up his anus. Five inches, nine, slithering deep inside his intestines in a slow but grueling speed as his hole stretched to accommodate such a sudden intrusion.  
  
“It means struggling only to fail.” Urizen continued, “It means humiliation beyond insanity. You’re scum. Worthless, arrogant scum. A toy for the powerful to tear apart and toss aside as many times as they want.”

Nero wasn’t really paying attention. Too preoccupied with the feeling of something squirming around inside his belly, pressing against his bladder. It had all of his attention. Worst still was when he could feel it against something that made his dick feel like it was in Kyrie’s mouth.

He found himself contorting despite himself. he’d never felt so…full…in his life. it was incomparable to anything else he’d ever felt. He was in pain, but what was more unforgiving…was that he was enjoying it. Then it burrowed deeper, and he buckled, his body reflexively trying to curl up into a tight ball. As his body tightened, that feeling became all the more invasive. His hole squeezed around the invasion and he balked at how wide it had spread him. It was unnatural. Yet it was making him harder than he’d ever been in his life. It made his body feel like it was made for being in this position.

Nero felt a wet drop of something fall from the tip of his nose. He thought it was sweat, but upon blinking realised it was tears. Frustration getting the better of him, once again.

Nero looked up at Urizen. He made sure to keep eye contact and betray none of his thoughts besides anger. Even as distracted as he was, feeling every inch pull out and push in, treating him like a sleeve. A toy, just like he said. Despite everything, he gritted his teeth down as hard as he could, until human blood gushed into his mouth. blood that wasn’t his own. The flavour shocked him into gagging but he kept going, until he’d bit through the root in his mouth entirely. He yanked his head away from the tendril now shivering from something akin to pain, and spat the healthy chunk at his assailant’s face.

It was no good; his shield had been reactivated a while ago; so the chunk bounced harmlessly off the spinning red gem-shards that protected him. That didn’t matter though, it pissed the Would-Be-King off.

Nero grinned a bloody-toothed grin, “All these roots compensating for something?”

That seemed to seal the deal.

The bindings adjusted themselves, so as to hold Nero with his ass in full view before Urizen.

That’s when another root advanced.

Nero choked out, “That…that wasn’t an invitation!” before it forced itself into his mouth, silencing.

The texture was horrible; the Qliphoth had these warm, pulsating sacks of human blood between the ridges. It made Nero hesitant to bite down again. He tried it anyway, but his teeth just scrapped harmlessly on the thick membrane. This was a far tougher root then what he had in his mouth before, and it was slicker.

It pressed against the back of his throat, causing Nero to gag. He felt bile rise up, but the root just pressed on, almost pushing down his reflex. It burned going down, causing Nero to choke. He struggled to get air into his nose, but felt something dribble out a nostril and just choked more.

“What could you hope to achieve, when you can’t even stop what’s happening to you right now?” Urizen curled the fingers of his outstretched hand, and the roots around Nero’s body squeezed tighter. “Tell me, boy, do you really think you’ll survive this?”

The root in his his ass felt like it was going to pull his insides out from the sheer force of it’s motions. A mix of that strange mucus, and blood that wasn’t his own, was now running down his legs. At this point, he was panicking. He couldn’t breathe and was worried something inside his body was going to break. He wasn’t sure what this root was doing to him, but he was sure it wasn’t going to be an easy thing to repair. If it was repairable.

Then suddenly it all stopped, and Nero was left to try and control his heart rate. Thankfully the root in his mouth was finally pulling out. The moment it left he coughed and spluttered for air as if he’d just been drowning. His throat felt sore and stretched out.

It then brushed past his cheek, smearing it’s questionable fluids down his neck, before going further down underneath him.

The root inside of him suddenly hooked to the left, and the one that had been in his mouth just a moment before, slid up next to it on the right.

The tip pressed against him and…oh no. No, that was not going to fit.

More of the Qliphoth came up to touch him, to curl around him, to sneak back into his throat, around his throat, under his clothes, but none of it could distract him from the second appendage now slithering inside of him.

What’s worse, was that as it penetrated him, the raw sensation of being so full, the pressure of it pressing against his prostate, practically squeezed the cum out of his cock, as if there was no where else for it to go. It forced an orgasm out of him, one that was slow and horrible and he found his ass twitching, drinking it in.

He looked around in a haze, taking nothing in. Then he realised that he’d just cum from it entering him alone; the roots hadn’t even resumed moving yet.

“Merely human,” Urizen muttered, “Petulant mortal flesh.”

Nero’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt the first thrust rock his entire body. Post-orgasmic, it was enough to break his mind.

There really wasn’t any hope for him here, was there?


End file.
